


Please Let Me In

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil (Fandom)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Karedevil Bingo, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Karen and Matt have a showdown of hard headedness and emotional constipation while Karen takes care of Matt after finding him shot.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Margaret Murdock & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	Please Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after season three. Matt and Karen are still building back their friendship.  
> Thanks to the amazing writers steelorchids and irelandhoneybee for being my betta readers and for all their encouragement. Please check out their beautiful works in Ao3.

It was three in the morning and Karen could not sleep. A bad feeling was keeping her awake, giving her butterflies in her stomach, but not the good kind. She texted Matt and waited for a few minutes — which felt like an eternity — but no response. She decided to call him.

“You have reached Matthew Murdock’s voicemail, please leave a message.” It was Matt’s voice, but not the answer she was hoping for. 

“Hey Matt, just calling to make sure you are okay. Please call me back when you can.” She tried to sound as calm and composed as she could, but she was sure Matt was going to notice that she was worried. 

She got up and drank some wine to calm her nerves. She kept waiting until the clock marked four, then decided to call again but got the same answer. He’s not a heavy sleeper. He would respond if I text him at this hour. Her mind was racing, trying to reason, but her heart was telling her something was wrong. She grabbed her purse, looked for his apartment keys and decided to go check on him. 

She arrived at his front door and knocked. There was no response, the feeling of butterflies was now replaced by nausea. She swallowed and inserted the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. The apartment was pitch black so she turned on the lights. She looked around, everything was there — except Matt — it felt so empty. She felt her heart sinking like if it was made out of lead, she sat on the couch, not sure what to do next when she heard a thud on the roof. She jumped out of the couch, ran up the stairs and opened the door. 

Matt was there, trying to stand up, she ran to him, helped him get up and walk to the door. Once inside, she got a better idea of his situation. There was a small cut on top of his eyebrow, a big cut on his left arm, just above the wrist and a huge blood stain that covered his entire right side of the body. 

“What happened?” Karen asked, inspecting his wounds. 

“Pointdexter,” he replied, panting. “What are you doing here?”

“I tried texting and calling you but got no response.”

He sat on the sofa and when he leaned back, a loud groan broke the silence and a pained expression covered his face. He took a couple of deep breaths, then said, “Get the emergency kit.”

“Okay.” She quickly went to the wooden closet, got it out and walked back to him. 

“Get the saline spray and gauze.” She did as he said. 

“Help me get my shirt off.” He raised his left arm up but cried in pain when he tried to raise his right arm. She got the scissors out of the kit and cut the shirt off of him. There was dried blood all over his chest and new blood oozing from a hole in his right side, just below the shoulder. 

“Is that … a bullet hole?” she asked, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“It ricocheted, I didn’t expect it, he’s faster, stronger…” he tried to catch his breath, and continued. “No major organs were hit, I’m good,” he assured. “Just spray and clean.”

She got the gauze and the saline spray and cleaned the wound. 

“I see the bullet,” she said, while looking at the piece of metal embedded in his body. 

“Take it out, if you can.”

She got alcohol and thoroughly cleaned the tweezers, then proceeded to grab the bullet with them. Matt closed his eyes shut and moaned. She stopped for a moment to breathe and then continued to slowly pull the bullet. Once it was out, she pushed more gauze into the wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Should I stitch it?”

“No, just cover it with clean gauze,” he said, breathing heavily and looking light-headed. 

“It seems that you have plenty of experience with this,” she said, while taping the gauze to his skin. The metallic smell of blood inundated the apartment, making her a little queasy. It reminded her of death, her brother’s death, Daniel Fisher’s death and Wesley’s. A knot formed in her throat and her eyes began to fight tears. She then noticed he was bleeding out of the cut just above the wrist. “I think you need stitches here,” she said, gently grabbing his left arm. 

“There’s thread and needle in the kit.” His voice was softer this time, like he just realized how bad his wounds looked to her. 

She got the instruments out and started to close the wound. She didn’t have a lot of experience but she did what she could; she then bandaged the cut, took the butterfly stitches out of the kit and fixed the wound above his eye. 

“You need to rest,” she said, while putting the supplies away. 

He got his feet up to lie on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to sleep on the couch, you take the bed.”

“No, Matt, you need to take the bed, I’m taking the couch.”

“I’m fine on the couch.”

“Matt, you’re shot. I’m not gonna take your bed and let you sleep on the couch.” He didn’t move and she clenched her jaw and made fists with her hands. “If you don’t take the bed, I’m going home.”

“You’re in no condition to go home, you’ve been drinking and you’re sleep deprived.”

“I was well enough to drive here and treat your wounds.”

He clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply. “Okay, I’ll take the bed.” 

He tried to get up by himself but lost his balance and almost fell, she caught him and helped him walk to his bed. She took off his heavy boots and covered him in silk. Matt fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. A sudden feeling of exhaustion hit Karen. Matt was safe and at home and she could finally rest. She lay on the sofa and promptly fell asleep. 

——————

The next day, Karen woke up to the vibration of her cell phone on the coffee table.

“Hello,” she answered, barely awake. 

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” asked Foggy.

“What?”

“It’s almost noon and neither of you are in the office. Please tell me he’s with you.”

“Yes, he’s with me,” said Karen, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

“Please tell me you were having fun last night, and that you are on your way here.” 

“Matt is wounded.”

“What? Is he okay?”

“Yes, I think,” she got up and walked to Matt’s bedside. His chest was moving up and down and his eyes were closed.

“You think?” Foggy asked, sounding exasperated. “What happened?”

“He was shot — among other things.”

Foggy huffed. “I’m gonna come over.”

“No, Foggy, please stay in the office and take care of the clients. I’ll take care of him. I'll call you if we need you, I promise.”

He was silent for a moment. “Okay, but at least call some decent medical help, like Claire or Maggie. And keep me posted. I’ll come over as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” Karen hung up and called Saint Agnes. She asked for Sister Margaret and when she answered the phone, Karen told her what happened. Maggie instructed her to inspect the wound. 

Matt was still deeply asleep so she carefully unpeeled the gauze, his wound oozed blood and a yellowish liquid. “It looks red and swollen.” 

“Can you take his temperature?”

Karen looked in the emergency bag and around the apartment, but could not find a thermometer.

“Touch his forehead, does he feel too warm?”

Karen gently put the back of her hand over his forehead. “He does.” 

“Okay, grab paper and pen to write down.” Maggie gave her the name of a neighborhood pharmacy and an antibiotic. “Tell the pharmacist that Sister Maggie sent you. I will go see him as soon as I finish here.”

“Thanks,” Karen said, and hung up. Matt was waking up, moaning in pain.

“Matt, your wound is infected. I’ll have to leave you for a moment to get medicine and more supplies.”

“Go. I’m not going anywhere,” he said with a groggy voice. 

“Do you want me to call Foggy?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m worried about you. I think you should go to a hospital.”

“No hospitals.”

“Matt, you can get sepsis.”

“No hospitals, promise me.”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“It’s my life and my decision,” he firmly replied. 

“You’re being selfish. What about the people that need you? The people that love you?” She said, a little too loud, then she took a deep breath. “It’s not about you anymore, Matt. We are all involved in this.”

He went silent for a moment. “Okay, just… let’s try the medicine first.” 

“Okay,” she said, exhaling. She gave him water and pain relievers, gathered the list and her bag and left. 

———————————

While Karen was out, Matt inspected his wounds and meditated. A little after, he heard Maggie knocking at the door and he opened it. 

“I didn’t expect to see you standing,” Maggie said, looking at him up and down before walking in. She was carrying a bag with some food and medical supplies. 

“It’s not that bad, just a mild infection. Karen is getting the medicine.” Matt walked slowly towards his bedroom, holding his injured arm and Maggie followed him.

“I’m gonna take your temperature,” she said, while taking the thermometer out. He got in bed and she put the thermometer close to his forehead. 

“One oh one," she said, looking at the thermometer. 

“Don’t ask me to go to the hospital, I already had this conversation with Karen.”

“If that’s what you want…”

“Karen’s here, please let her in.” Maggie left and opened the door for Karen who had a couple of shopping bags. 

“I got the antibiotic and more gauze, a thermometer and a sling for his arm.” She began to take things out of the bags and put them on the dining table.

“I already took his temperature, I’ll get some water for him. Please give him the antibiotic. Do you have something for the fever?”

“Yes,” Karen said, taking the medicine out of the bag. She grabbed the pills and the glass of water and walked to Matt’s room. Maggie followed her with food. 

Matt took the medicines, ate one of the sandwiches that Maggie brought and fell asleep. Maggie cleaned his wounds and gave Karen more instructions on how to care for him. She didn't stay for long, she knew that Karen was capable of taking good care of him. Before leaving, Maggie asked Karen to accompany her while she waited for a taxi. 

“I’m worried about him,” Karen told Maggie once they were outside the building.

“I know.” Maggie took her hand to reassure her. “Just keep his wounds clean, make sure he takes the medicine as prescribed and gets lots of rest. He’s going to be okay. I’ll come back to check on him tomorrow.” Maggie hugged Karen briefly. “Thank you for being there for him.” She smiled and got into the cab. 

————

The next couple of days got tense. Karen wanted him to rest but he wanted to exercise; she wanted him to eat but he didn't have appetite; she wanted to clean his wounds but he just wanted to rest. The one thing that they had in common was that they wanted to strangle each other. He didn't listen to her, so she decided not to talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary. 

One night Karen was sitting on the couch working on her laptop when Matt approached her. “Can you please clean my wounds?” 

She put her laptop aside and got up to gather the medical supplies. He sat down on the coffee table. She started to unpeel the dirty gauze off of him. He hissed when she got close to the bullet hole. 

“Is it healing?” he asked.

She looked at him in disbelief. He probably knows it is, why is he asking? She thought. “It’s looking better,” she said and continued her task. 

“All thanks to you,” he smirked. 

She paused for a moment and swallowed. He is being cute and I just want to slap him. After she finished, she put his arm back on the sling, then took the thermometer and put it close to his forehead, moving his fluffy hair out of the way. He does look cute with his fluffy hair. Come on Karen don’t give in, remember you are mad at him. 

“Ninety eight point one, you have no fever.” She put the thermometer back and looked for the antibiotic and the pain medication. 

“Thanks,” he said, extending his left arm to take them. “I’m gonna heat up the food. Are you hungry?” 

“No, thanks,” she replied, getting her laptop and sitting back. Her stomach was rumbling but she didn’t say anything. 

———

Days passed and Matt was spending less time in bed and more time working on his laptop. Even though he felt pain every time he tried to move his arm, he didn’t complain, he just took pain medication and kept on. 

“I’m planning on going back to the office tomorrow. You should go back to your apartment tonight. I know you are falling behind in your work because of me,” Matt said. 

“Who’s gonna help you get ready in the morning and get you to the office?”

“I’ll manage, or I’ll call Foggy.”

“Matt, if you want me to leave just tell me,” she replied. Why do I even bother? She thought. Pushing people away is second nature to him, he can’t help it. 

He paused for a moment, lowering his head. “I’m just saying if you need to leave, I’ll understand,” he said quietly. 

“Remember that conversation in the church basement? The one you didn’t want to finish?”

“It wasn’t the time or the place, Karen.” 

She threw her hands in the air. “When is it gonna be then?” 

Once again he lowered his head and remained silent. 

“I already told you, I’m not going to leave you. I have all I need right here.”

Karen waited for Matt to say something, then continued. “Look, I know I didn’t react well in the past, when you confessed that you are Daredevil. But you have to understand it’s not the same to watch some stranger risk his life every day, than to know that your best friend, the person you love, is doing it. I was afraid to lose you, and then, when Midland Circle happened, all my fears became true. I lived my worst nightmare all that time you were gone.”

He sat down beside her, “I’m sorry Karen, I’m sorry that you and Foggy had to go through that. I understand how you feel, believe me. That’s why I give you and him the option to leave, this is my life and I’m not gonna stop. You don’t have to suffer because of me.”

“Well, that’s my decision to make. I guess I’m a masochist.” She took his hand while she looked at him and smiled. “I promise that I’ll try to be a better listener.”

“And I promise that I’ll try to be more honest.”

“That sounds like a plan.” They both smiled while they tenderly caressed each other’s hands. 

“Well, If you want me to be honest, I would prefer that you sleep in my bed instead of the sofa.” He broke a smirk.

“So you wanna sleep on the couch?”

“Who said I was gonna sleep on the couch?”

Karen smiled. “Okay, but no sex.”

“I understand.” He got up, their hands were still interlaced and she followed him to his room. 

For the first time in days he chuckled, and Karen felt like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. They got in bed, Karen was beside Matt’s good side. 

“I missed the sound of your voice. It’s the most beautiful thing in this world to me. Thanks for being patient with me and for staying.”

Karen smiled and bit her lower lip. 

————

The next day, they went to the office but stayed only half day. Matt felt tired and Karen didn't want to leave him alone. Before bed, she was going to help him take a bath in his bathtub like she had done before, but this time she felt different. Instead of turning her back to him when he took off his boxers, she helped him. Before, she would avoid touching him unnecessarily, this time she used her hands instead of the bath sponge to bathe him. Her wet fingers followed the path that water drops left between every muscle in his arms and lingered on each scar of his powerful back. 

Matt lay back, closed his eyes and felt her soft touch on his chest and the warm soapy water sliding off her hands and onto his skin. He smelled the citrusy scent of his soap mixed with the flowery notes of her perfume. The sound of the water drops combined with her soft humming voice created a lullaby that transported him to another dimension. A world where there was no time nor place to be. A world for only her and him. 

He woke up from his trance when he heard her stand up and walk towards the towel. He then realized that she didn’t go below his waist. “Thanks, I’ll finish washing myself.” 

She stood by his side watching him, her body was still, but her heart was racing. 

He got out of the water, his glistening wet body reflected the light, creating facets that accentuated his features. He was a gem, covered to the rest of the world but revealed to her. For a moment Karen forgot that she was holding the towel, until she heard him clear his throat. He extended his hand to receive it, but she walked towards him and with the cottony towel proceeded to pat his skin gently, drying every inch of him. 

She carefully helped him get dressed in his pajamas and they tucked into bed. 

Matt sent a silent prayer: Father, please give me wisdom. I love her but I don’t want to put her in danger and I don’t want to break her heart again.

Karen felt her body tickle all over, she wanted him, all of him, but a thought hit her mind: I’m so tired of begging him to open up to me, only to get crumbs.

Matt held Karen’s hand until they fell asleep.

————

The next day, Foggy came to Matt’s office when Karen was out, running errands. 

“I’m glad you’re back, buddy.” 

Matt took the headphones out of his ears and smiled. “Thanks.”

“You and Karen seem to be working things out. I’m so happy about that. The tension between you two was ruining my mojo, to be honest.” 

Matt chuckled. “Was it that obvious?”

“I’m sure your mom is happy for you too. She likes Karen a lot.”

“I think she likes her more than me.”

“Ohh, come on, give her a little credit. She is trying her best to be a good mom. She came to check on you every day.”

Matt smiled again, but he got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Foggy left his office.

————

A week passed and his shoulder got better; he was taking care of himself without Karen’s help at this point. But they were both secretly sad to go back to their old routines and to their usual loneliness. That night they were both lying in bed, silently facing the ceiling.

“I don’t want you to go, but if you do, I’ll understand,” he said, still facing up. 

Karen looked at him, barely believing what he said. “If you still need my help, I’ll stay.”

“I don’t need your help, I need you,” he said, moving his head in her direction. His eyes wide and sincere. 

Karen smiled and hugged his good arm. “Then I’ll stay.”


End file.
